


Falling Amongst The Stars

by FictionPenned



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionPenned/pseuds/FictionPenned
Summary: But that did not stop Yaz from dreaming harder than she ever had before.She wished on stars as the TARDIS passed them by.She blew the seeds off of a dandelion from an alien planet with her eyes screwed tightly shut.She pressed a good luck trinket from a neighboring galaxy between the pages of her favorite book.She seized upon every possible opportunity to impress the Doctor.Written for the Thirsting for Thirteen Secret Santa Exchange.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Thirsting for Thirteen Server Secret Santa 2020





	Falling Amongst The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwj/gifts).



Before meeting the Doctor, Yaz rarely looked up at the sky. 

She prided herself on being a practical person with practical thoughts, a practical job, and two feet planted firmly on the ground. She had dreams, of course, but they were reasonable dreams. They revolved around helping people, building up enough savings to move out of her family home, and maybe -- just maybe -- someday falling in love with someone who loved her back. These were not the sort of dreams that required wishing on shooting stars -- just hard work and a bit of luck -- so instead of staring up into the vastness of space and crossing her fingers behind her back, Yaz simply tucked her chin to her chest and got on with her life. 

It took a blonde-haired alien in a muddy, tattered suit crash-landing onto a train to shake Yaz's convictions and open her eyes. 

Yaz didn't love the Doctor. Not at first. There was so much fear, confusion, and adrenaline running through her veins, that she didn't simply have room to feel anything else. 

It would be days before Yaz so much as considered being fond of the stranger, and even more time still until the pair locked eyes over a mess of switches and wires and disembodied appliances and Yaz realized that she wasn't yet ready to say goodbye. 

Thankfully, she didn't have to. 

Instead of parting ways, fate and mistakes conspired to hurl them into space, and in the couple seconds before the air was forced from her lungs and her skin began to frost over, Yaz got her first good look at the stars. 

From that point on, Yaz and the Doctor were almost inseparable. The only days spent apart were the days when Yaz could no longer escape her obligations back home. The more time Yaz spent with the Doctor, the bigger her dreams began to grow, rising above her head and settling amongst the stars. No longer did Yaz aspire to purely practical goals, not should she. 

After all, she now lived in the shadow of a myth, a legend, a giant. An entire universe existed just beyond the doors of the TARDIS, right at the tips of Yaz's fingers. There were so many places to explore, so many people to help, and every time the Doctor put her life in danger to help a stranger, every time she did something brilliant and bold and completely mad, Yaz found herself falling further and further in love with her. 

The Doctor was charming, magnetic, and utterly intoxicating. It would be impossible not to fall in love with her. The Doctor was beyond this world, beyond every world, and of all the people in the universe, she somehow decided that Yaz was a person worth travelling alongside. 

But despite the high regard that such a decision implied -- despite the gold stars and smiles and shared moments -- Yaz was profoundly aware that the Doctor was holding back. Yaz barely knew anything about her friend. She didn't know where the Doctor came from, what her family was like, or even the names and stories of the other travellers who left their belongings scattered throughout the TARDIS. For all Yaz knew, the Doctor might have been married. She might have been widowed. She might not have been interested in romance at all. In Yaz's mind, there were dozens upon dozens of reasons -- founded upon both the known and the unknown -- to assume that the Doctor would never love her back. 

But that did not stop Yaz from dreaming harder than she ever had before. 

She wished on stars as the TARDIS passed them by. 

She blew the seeds off of a dandelion from an alien planet with her eyes screwed tightly shut. 

She pressed a good luck trinket from a neighboring galaxy between the pages of her favorite book. 

She seized upon every possible opportunity to impress the Doctor. 

Yaz grew more and more reckless, taking greater and greater risks, until one day the Doctor tightened her grip on the TARDIS controls, fixed Yaz with a weary gaze, and said, "I can't let you do this, Yaz." 

Ever since she first formulated her plan of attack, Yaz had had a breezy 'I'll be fine' perched on the tip of her tongue, but a faint shimmer at the corners of the Doctor's eyes forced her to swallow it back. 

For a long moment, Yaz didn't say anything at all. 

Though Yaz had seen it the Doctor be sad before, she had never seen her cry, and Yaz certainly never expected that the Doctor would ever care deeply enough for her to shed tears at the prospect of Yaz putting herself unnecessary danger. 

It was completely and utterly shocking. 

It rooted Yaz to a single honeycombed panel on the floor, and she suddenly found herself questioning the very nature of their relationship. 

Maybe -- just maybe -- the Doctor loved her back. 

Once the initial shock passed, Yaz took a deep breath and untangled her thoughts enough to speak. 

"Come with me, then." 

The Doctor hesitated, fingers skating over a row of switches, seemingly not caring which ones she triggered. 

The lights in the TARDIS flickered. 

After a long moment, a booted foot shoved the Doctor forward. It was an ungainly and ungraceful movement, but the Doctor was quick to try to cover the awkwardness with a string of fast-paced words. 

"Fine. Someone's gotta keep you out of trouble. Might as well be me. I'm an expert at trouble."

As the pair stepped through the TARDIS doors and onto the war-torn planet, Yaz reached out to lace her fingers with the Doctor's, pressing their palms tightly together. 

For the first time, the Doctor did not pull away at the touch, and the subsequent surge of elation that flooded Yaz's body was as bright and blinding as the very stars that she had so long refused to wish upon. 

"Come on then, Doctor. Let's show them what we're made of." 

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing in past tense? Sounds fake but here we are.


End file.
